The Kidnap
by JazzyMusic123
Summary: Some crappy story I wrote when I was young.
1. Chapter 1

**The Kidnap**

**Summary: In the morning Benny and Ethan was kidnap by two guys. Now everybody try to get Benny and Ethan back before their life may end. In the way Benny and Ethan met a girl named Cherry who been in the house for three years. And try to escape from the trip.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Babysitter's a Vampire.**

**A/N: Hi I like sad movies for some reason so I did a story of it. It has yaoi too so yeah. I was kind of sick but I feel better now. So I hope you like it! Also if you wanted to watch my videos my account on Youtube is polly362842 so watch my videos! When winter break ends because I making something about my classmates so yeah I hope you like it!**

**Ethan's Pov.**

**It begins here. Benny and I went to school. Later in school we went to lunch I talk to Sarah, Erica, and Rory about stuff. "So Ethan do you want me to babysit your sister? I could if you want to." I looked at Benny while he was getting his food. I wasn't listening what Sarah said. "Huh hello Earth to Ethan. Wake up!" Sarah said. "Huh oh what did you said?" I finally answered from daydreaming about Benny. Sarah rolled her eyes. "She said if you want her to babysit your sister?" Erica said. "No thanks. Don't worry I could do it." I didn't want Sarah mess up my night with Benny. Benny is sleeping over with me tonight I sure don't want it to be bad. Like last time. Man you don't want to know. I was brushing like it was nothing. "Ok, so do you like somebody? Because you don't answer to me a lot so do you?" Sarah asked. My heart was beating so hard about that question. I didn't want to tell her I'm secretly like Benny. I started like him when the day Jesse bit me. "So who is it? Is it a guy?" Erica asked. "Ok you guys really want to know?" I asked in a low voice. "Yeah!" they both said. "Fine it's Benny. Ok?" Sarah was smiling while Erica looked at me crazy. "I knew it! I knew it! I knew it! That's one dollar Erica!" Sarah got out of her chair jumping. "Man I though he like you. I guess I should though about Benny." Erica gave Sarah one dollar angry. "Don't worry Erica you be right someday." Sarah sat down. "That remembers me of a song that Rory keep singing. What does it called?" Erica asked. "I think its Someday by the Black Eyed Peas." Rory and Benny came along with us. I started to blush when Benny was sitting next to me. "Aw! What true love!" Sarah said. "Ok I'm lost." Rory said. "We tell you after school but you going to freak out." Erica said.**

**After school I went home and do my homework and then get ready for Benny to come. Later Benny came and I went downstairs to greet him. We went to my room to play video games. Later in 8:00pm we talk for a while. "Ethan do you know what Sarah talking about in lunch you what she said. true love." I started to blush already because that. "Uh no. I don't know what she talking about." Benny looked at me in the eye. I stop staring at the ground and looked at Benny's eyes. I smiled because how gorgeous his eyes was. He put his hand on my check. "I love you Ethan." He said. "I love you too Benny." We was about to kiss but I woke up and looked at the alarm clock. I turned the clock off. I hate when the alarm clock ruins the good parts. I knew it was just a dream because Benny will never do that to any guy. Even he have to he still won't do it. I looked at him on the ground with his sleeping bag. So I went to the bathroom and took a shower. While Benny puts his cloths on and my sister at school. Some strangers broke in the house. I got my cloths on quickly so I could see who it is. The strangers just took Benny but I was hitting them so they could let go. Benny and I were running for our lives we was running fast as we can. They hit us with something. And we fall to the ground. They put us in this truck and drive away as far as they can. Away from town while Benny and I were still knock out. They raped us. If I was wake up I will screamed for help. They raped us in a secret hideout that nobody but them can get in. They put us in our new home that I rather live in heaven than here a house that Benny and I will be trip forever.**

**A/N: oops I did it again! Oh well I hope u like it! You get to met Cherry in the next chapter I think. Yeah I try to make it long but I didn't so whatever.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Kidnap**

**Summary: In the morning Benny and Ethan was kidnap by two guys. Now everybody try to get Benny and Ethan back before their life may end. In the way Benny and Ethan met a girl named Cherry who been in the house for three years. And try to escape from the trip.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Babysitter's a Vampire.**

**A/N: hi I made another chapter so yeah I hope you like it.**

**Normal Pov.**

Ethan's parents came back home from their date. Ethan's sister came in from school. "Hey where is Ethan sweetie?" Ethan's mom said. "I don't know I didn't see him before I left." His sister went to her room. Ethan's mother look everywhere from the house they were so scared. Ethan's mother call Benny's grandma to see if he was there. Ethan's mother made posters of Ethan and Benny so somebody could call them.

**Sarah Pov.**

Next week I walked to school. Later I met up with Rory and Erica about what was happening. "Hey where is Ethan and Benny I have not see them for a long time." I said. "You have not hear? Ethan and Benny had been kidnap." Erica said. "Really when?" I started to get wonder. "Last week I kind of feel bad." Erica said. "Hey guys where is Ethan and Benny or should I said the couple." Rory said. "They been kidnap!" I said. "Really when and why?" Rory sat down. "Last week and we don't know why." Erica and I said. "Then what are we waiting for? We need to help them!" Erica, Rory, and I almost left until a girl came. "Wait! I need to talk to you guys!" she said. "What is it we need to get two nerd boys." Erica said. "I know but could I help you guys. I have friend and she been missing for three years. So I was wondering I could help you guys?" she said. "Ok we will love to help you long lost friend but first what is your name and your friend's?" I said. "My name is Jasmine and her name is Cherry." She said. "Ok let go!" and we all left.

After school we went to Ethan's house and I asked his mom if we could help them. And they said yes. We going to stay in his family for a while well until we find him. And I hope we find him or else.

**A/N: ok the shortest chapter I ever did. I hope you like it! Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Kidnap**

**Summary: In the morning Benny and Ethan was kidnap by two guys. Now everybody try to get Benny and Ethan back before their life may end. In the way Benny and Ethan met a girl named Cherry who been in the house for three years. And try to escape from the trip.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Babysitter's a Vampire.**

**A/N: Chapter 3 baby! Woohoo! Anyways I hope you like it! I mean love it!**

**Ethan Pov.**

"I miss my mom and my dad." I said. "I miss my grandma. We need to get out here Ethan. We can't be here forever. We must escape this place." Benny said. The maid came in to our room. "Hi I'm going clean your room ok?" the maid said. Benny whispered to me. "Ok I said now we leave this house." We wait until we ready. "Now!" we ran out of our room and we stopped from two women. "And where are you two going with blonde girl." The girl said. "And Barbie girl!" the other said. "Whatever. I'm Indian not a Barbie girl you have no respect to the Indians people!" the Indian girl said. We left from their argue to another room. "Shut up they getting away!" they left the house so they could get us. We was in different room. We saw a girl sitting on the bed looking down. "Who are you? Are you one of them? Or you people been kidnap?" she said. "I'm Benny and this is Ethan and we not one of them we been kidnap." Benny said. "Oh, well I'm Cherry and I been kidnap for three years I try to escape but nothing work. We could escape together from this death place." Cherry said. "Then what are we waiting for let's go!" We ran from this trap house and we was away from the house. "Do you know where are we going?" Benny asked. "Who cares, we free!" Cherry said. "Yeah, free." And I run with them. Later we went to this market because I was starved. "This place is so cool it has playground." Cherry said. "I never went to this place before." I said. "You never went to this place before? You must not go this far. It's market you should visit here sometimes." "I'm starving and we don't have money." I said. "Who said anything about money?" Cherry made a plan so we could eat some food. I told the lady we were homeless and Cherry stole the food. Later we ate some food and we talk. The lady realized we stole her food. So we ran away from her and keep on walking.

**A/N: ok this is the shortest chapter ever so yeah I hope you like it! reviews too!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Kidnap**

**Summary: In the morning Benny and Ethan was kidnap by two guys. Now everybody try to get Benny and Ethan back before their life may end. In the way Benny and Ethan met a girl named Cherry who been in the house for three years. And try to escape from the trip.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Babysitter's a Vampire.**

**A/N: hi guys I know that have not written this for a long time but yeah I hope you like it!**

**Ethan Pov.**

Later we walked very far I don't know if we in another country. "I'm hungry!" Benny said. "Me too." I said. "Me three, so stop complaining!" Cherry said. I rolled my eyes. "Could we stop for a snack?" Benny asked. She sighed. "Go ahead I ask somebody where we go to New City at." "Wait we in United States? That so cool! I always want go to USA." I said. "I born at USA I always want see Canada looks like until now." She said. "Cool I always want see Japan." Benny said. "You sound like my friend Jasmine she always want see Japan looks like she loves the Japan arts!" "That so cool if Ethan's parents and my grandma find us I will like to met her so we could become friends." I was shocked. Benny wants to be friends with the girl not girlfriend I wonder what wrong with him. "Wait you want be friends with her? What happen about being oh I don't know girlfriend with her?" I asked. "Yeah, but I in love with somebody, so I like to be friends with her." Benny said. I was shocked again. "With who?" I asked. "Uh it's a secret sorry." I wonder who is it most important what gender is it?

Me and Benny went for some food while Cherry is looking for somebody to ask. Cherry saw someone and she asked them. "Hey where is New York at?" she asked. "Uh it's at right there." My mom pointed. "Thanks me and my friends are going to New York so we could.." she was cut. "Have you see these two boys?" she show the poster. "Well yeah they would with me because we got kidnap." She answered. "All together or no?" My mom said. "Uh no I got kidnap three years ago." "Do you know where are they?" "Yeah, they over there where the apple tree at." My mom was about to get us but Cherry, Benny, and I ran because we saw the same men who kidnap us. We went over the gate. They try to get us. But my mom tell them leave them us alone. "Cherry we should help my mom." I said. "We can't if we do us going to kidnap us again." Cherry said. My mom got hurt while we left. We ran to go to New York. I wish I save my mom but all they going to do is kidnap us.

**A/N: I think it's coming to the end in two more chapters or three. Reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:omg i have not write this story for a long time! I guess i mostly forces on something else huh? Anyways enjoy it! P.S i'm too lazy to make how and why they at this lady's house so yeah i hope u like it!**

**Ethan Pov**

We was at this lady's house and I have new cloths and so as Benny and Cherry. "I'm really enjoying these cloths." Cherry said. "Great for you because I'm really not." Benny said. I laugh at how he look. "Stop it's not funny!" Cherry and I laughed some more. "I'm going to change my outfit." And he walked away. "I sure got great laugh did you?" She asked. "Yeah." I sighed. "What wrong?" "My mom I miss her so much." "Yeah I know what you mean I miss my best friend. So do you like Benny?" I go and get a book. "Oh come on Ethan! Tell me or else I tell Benny that you like his eyes." I got shocked. "You won't!" "Oh I will." "Fine I like Benny he so hot." Cherry was happy. "I knew it all a long I just didn't see it." I rolled my eyes. "Whatever just don't tell Benny ok?" "Sure I won't tell Benny a thing." And then Benny came into the room. "So what you guys talking about?" Benny asked. I rolled my eyes. "I should leave you two alone lovebirds." Cherry skipped out of the room.

Later the room got quiet when she left. "So Benny who do you like?" I asked. I need to know who do Benny likes. Even if it not me I still be happy for him no matter what. "Uh we should talk about this when we get home." "No I want know who do you like now." "I like you Ethan." I was shocked. "What? What did you say?" "I said I like you." "Benny Ethan they back!" Cherry said. "What?" I said. "They back! We must hide!" "Come on in the bathroom!" We ran in the bathroom. They try to break in. "Benny write a letter for Ethan parents and your grandma!" Cherry said. "Benny hurry up they almost done breaking the door." I said. "Ok I finish geez." Benny said.

We were all trap couldn't do anything but sit there. Later when they open the door and throw us to the ground with a gun. "So who should we kill first." Some guy said. "Just kill me first I won't mind just don't kill Benny and Ethan." Cherry said. "Shut up we get to choices here not you." Cherry rolled her eyes. "I think this guy." He pointed at me. "Me? No not me I can't please I do anything but that." I said. "Not him kill me but him please he is my best friend." Benny said. The guy shot me in the arm. And later the police came by (thank goodness it was by the road) and arrest them. Later my parents and Benny's grandma came and call for some help.

Later I woke up in the hospital and I can't believe I was alive. "Hey Ethan." Benny said. "Hey Benny what up?" I asked. "Good I'm glad you're alive Ethan." "Yeah me too. Benny I like you too." He was shocked. "I love you Benny. Now kiss me." He smile at me and later he kissed me. "I love you too Ethan." We both smiled at each other. And that how I get kidnap. _The End.___

**A/N:WOO HOO it's over yay! Wow takes me that long to finish this. Well things are never easy. So yeah I hope you like it!**


End file.
